


Reunion

by Leni



Category: Blood+
Genre: Biting, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post anime. "Call it instinct, call it a bond, call her the Queen and him her Chevalier." Long after the end, this is the Awakening as it was always meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for[Fanfic Bake Off](http://fanfic_bakeoff.livejournal.com/info)._

Her fangs retract, but she still keeps her mouth against the two punctures, sucking leisurely the last drops of his offering. This is the taste of memories, filling her tongue with the words she'd once said and the ghosts of a dozen lifetimes behind her.

She remembers him now.

She remembers _herself_. 

Their first encounter is always like this, like it always should have been. She wakes in silence, without knowing her own voice; she wakes in darkness, but remembers no light at all. The chamber is cold, her muscles heavy and slow after decades of disuse; but she won't know the difference until he gathers her in his arms, until his hands guide hers around his neck so her body presses against his. (So close.) Her senses awaken next; the contrast of colors, his skin against dark clothes; the textures she discovers as her limbs explore him…. The smell of him.

The bone-deep recognition.

_Hers._

Call it instinct, call it a bond, call her the Queen and him her Chevalier. This is always their first encounter, bathed in blood and the onslaught of memories, and if there were any gods that watched over them, she'd ask… she'd ask….

"Hagi," she names him, brings them both back to life after thirty years of nothingness. She wants to hold him tighter, but the revelations always makes her feel like she's living through a century and a second, all at the same time. Her arms fall from around him, not weakness but the aftermath of lifetimes reawakened. She allows her body to slip through his embrace, knowing that he'll catch her.

He'll always catch her.

"Saya," he whispers against her hair. "Welcome back."

If there was a prayer allowed to their kind, this would be hers: _Don't let me forget. Never again._

 

The End  
03/02/10


End file.
